Barney's Happy Memories (1997 home video) (battybarney2014's version)
'Barney's Happy Memories '''is a Barney Clip Show that was released on May 6, 1997. Synopsis Remember when Barney and his friends sailed to Coco Island? Or when the BJ learns not to push other people on the playground Aaaaah, the memories. One look through Barney's Scrapbook and you'll be reminded of some of the best Barney moments ever...complete with 19 wonderful songs. Relive all the fun, all the music and all the purple...in Barney's Scrapbook. It'll be your favorite for years to come. Cast New Content Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Jeff Brooks) Series Cast *BJ (Body: Jenny Dempsey) *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Stella the Storyteller (Phyllis Cicero) *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Ben (Andy Evans) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) Song List #Barney Theme Song #Mister Sun (Scene Taken from: "Shawn & the Beanstalk") #And the Green Grass Grows All Around (Scene Taken from: "Shawn & the Beanstalk") #My Kite (Scene Taken from: "Up We Go!") #The Clapping Song (Scene Taken from: "Up We Go!") #The Wheels on the Bus (Scene Taken from: "Stop, Look and Be Safe!") #The Barney Bag (Scene Taken from: "Stop, Look and Be Safe!") #Hurry, Hurry, Drive the Firetruck (Scene Taken from: "Stop, Look and Be Safe!") #The Hokey Pokey (Scene Taken from: "Hi, Neighbor") #Let's Go on an Adventure (Scene Taken from: "Ship, Ahoy!") #That's What an Island Is (Scene Taken from: "Ship, Ahoy!") #My Hat, It Has Three Corners (Scene Taken from: "Ship, Ahoy!") #Look at Me, I'm 3! (Scene Taken from: "Look at Me, I'm 3!") #Three Little Kittens (Scene Taken from: "Look at Me, I'm 3!") #Number Limbo (Scene Taken from: "Look at Me, I'm 3!") #Happy Birthday to You (Scene Taken from: "Look at Me, I'm 3!") #Look at Me, I'm 3! (Reprise) (Scene Taken from: "Look at Me, I'm 3!") #I Love You (Scene Taken from: "Look at Me, I'm 3!") Trivia *This video marked: **The official end of Barney and Friends' First Era (April 6, 1992 - May 6, 1997). **The first video to take place at the playground and treehouse sets from the Second Era. However, the new school set wasn't completed yet in this video, and the red bench that surrounded the tree next to the school wasn't completed yet either. **The third home video not to have kids. The first two being [[Love To Read with Barney|''Love To Read with Barney]] and ''Barney Songs''. **The fourth time Barney isn't seen coming to life. Instead, he is seen going up the tree house, looking at his scrapbook. **Another time where Barney doesn't turn to a doll at the end of this episode. Instead after the end of "Look At Me I'm 3!" Barney wants the viewer to be in the book so he takes a picture of us for the book and it goes snaps into the end of the show. *This was also included as a bonus video in More Barney Songs DVD. *A shot of Look At Me I'm 3! is shown during the theme song and a clip from Hats Off To BJ where BJ and Tosha are cleaning up after Michael arrives and shows Barney and the other kids his brand-new stop sign, since he's a crossing guard. Everyone learns about safety. BJ learns not to push other people on the playground. The gang also learn about safety like crossing streets, pretending to drive, and go on a pretend city bus ride. While BJ and Derek play on the playground, Michael shows Tosha and Tina how to make streamer kites for Tosha's mom's new baby. Back in the playground, everyone also learns more about safety is on the back of the DVD cover but they were not shown in the video. Also a still from the song was seen during the credits. * From the start of this video, 2 extra words: "Home Video" were beneath the original Season 3 silhouette. *To go along with this home video, Lyrick Studios pacted with Southwest Airlines for a promotion titled "Barney's Fly-Away Summer" It was a two-part promotion where it involved a giveaway of four different round-trip Southwest Airlines tickets for families of four (a total of 16 round-trip tickets). The winner was valid for anywhere Southwest Airlines flies. A bonus on-pack item was given away with each video, also marked with a burst announcing the Southwest offer. The product is a 12" kite, "purple with green spots, just like in the video. This promotion marked the first travel promotion for Lyrick Studios, it's the first major Barney deal launched with a nonretail partner. Category:1997 Category:Season 3 Episodes